buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amulet
was a powerful mystical artifact with “purifying” powers. It was in the possession of Wolfram & Hart and proved to be instrumental during the Battle at the Hellmouth. History Battle of Hellmouth In exchange for his acceptance of the position as C.E.O. of Wolfram & Hart Los Angeles branch, Lilah Morgan offered the Amulet to Angel, explaining it had purifying powers, along with a file with information about the situation in Sunnydale. In handing the Amulet to the vampire, Lilah said: “apparently it’s crucial for some kind of final battle.” At first, Angel wanted to keep neither the file nor the Amulet, and said that “Buffy can handle herself”. Although, after watching Connor in trouble, he took the Amulet"Home" and went to Sunnydale to give it to the Slayer. There, he told Buffy that the Amulet was very powerful, and probably very dangerous. He mentioned inscriptions, but Angel didn't described the Amulet in more details that it had a purifying/cleansing power, bestowing strength when worn by someone ensouled, but stronger than human — a Champion."Chosen" Buffy, being about to fight her ultimate battle against the First Evil and its army of Turok-Hans, gave the Amulet to Spike, who promptly accepted the charge despite knowing the object was volatile and its powers unknown. In the middle of the battle, while already fighting, Spike finally felt the Amulet start working. It initially burned to the touch and made him stumble back, until the Amulet suddenly broke the barriers between Spike and the sunlight, and channeled powerful beams through his soul, dusting a dozen of Turok-Hans in seconds. It then began to cause the Hellmouth to collapse, so Spike choose to stay behind and close it forever. In the process, the vampire was consumed from within, burning to ashes, and dying as a hero. Los Angeles Nineteen days later, and the Amulet reappeared in Los Angeles, at Wolfram & Hart, inside an envelope (without sender) sent to Angel. From it, a ghostly Spike was released."Conviction" After some researching, Wesley concluded that Spike’s essence had been trapped in the Amulet, and nothing could destroy it — except if the object was taken to a consecrated place, like a church or a cemetery. It was also stated that Spike was bound to the Amulet; if it was destroyed, then Spike would cease to exist altogether. In addition, due to the effects of the Amulet, Spike was also bound to Los Angeles and unable to leave the city limits."Just Rewards" After Spike’s physical body was eventually restored,"Destiny" the Amulet and what it did to him was mentioned several times. At one event, when Team Angel were about to destroy the Circle of the Black Thorn, Angel gave Spike his assignment, who adamantly declared: “First off, I’m not wearing any amulets.”"Not Fade Away" Behind the Scenes *The Amulet is an item in the ''Angel'' action figures “Season 5 Spike” and “Season 5 Angel”, by Diamond Select Toys. Appearances *"Hell Bound" *"Lineage" *"Destiny" *"Soul Purpose" *"The Girl in Question" *"Not Fade Away" ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer *"Chosen" ;Novels *"Chosen: The One" ;Games *''Sacrifice'' }} References Category:Artifacts and objects